


Octo-Mystery

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Remus Ruins Everything [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Just wanted to write a story about Remus having an octopus, M/M, Remus loves his octopus, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Remus finds that someone has stolen his beloved pet octopus and he will do anything to get it back. The other sides rush to find the octopus before Remus destroys the whole place.





	Octo-Mystery

Remus kicking down Roman's door "BRRROOOOTTTHHHHEEERRRRR!"

Roman looks up. “What now-“

Remus grabs him by the collar. "Where is he?"

“What? Who?”

"Arnold, where is Arnold!?" Roman has never seen Remus so angry; there is no joking in this. He's pissed, and a pissed Remus is a dangerous Remus.

“Arn- your octopus?” Roman blinks. _‘Who would touch that thing?’_ “I don’t know! I haven’t seen it-“

"Lies! You clearly took him for revenge. Now give him back."

“I wouldn’t touch that slime pile!”

"How dare you insult Arnold." Remus drops Roman. "I will find him if I have to turn this house inside out."

"You mean upside down?" Remus snaps his fingers, and all of the furniture is inside out all of Roman's clothes fall out of his dressers. "Ok, you meant inside out."

Deceit rises. “What just happened-“

Remus points at Deceit. "Did you take Arnold!?"

“Arnold?” Deceit thinks for a moment. “Your pet octopus?”

"Yes! My lovable, loyal, beautiful octopus. Someone took him and if I don't get him back. Hell will sound better than what I will put you all through." Deceit looks at Roman.

Roman shrugs "I don't have him. Why would anyone take that monst-" Roman is cut off by Remus snapping his fingers and sewing Roman's mouth shut. Roman screams.

"You don't get to talk bad about Arnold."

Deceit’s eyes widen. “We don’t have him!”

"Why should I believe you!? You all hate me, so you're taking it out on my poor Arnold. He is just an innocent octopus."

“We would never do that!”

Remus doesn't look convinced. He has never looked so serious about anything before. "I will find him!" He storms out. 

Deceit goes to Roman and cups his face, frowning. Roman rests his head on his shoulder, and Deceit pets his hair. “Come on. Let’s get these out. I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Roman tenses a little Deceit rubs his back and hums. He summons numbing cream and shows him. “This will help it not hurt so much.” Roman relaxes then they hear Patton scream from downstairs. They part and sink out to the commons.

The commons is full of spiders crawling around. Patton is hanging on the ceiling fan. "I don't know where he is!"

"LIAR!"

“REMUS! We don’t know where he is! We’ll help you find him, but you have to stop attacking us!” Deceit exclaims.

Remus looks at Deceit and goes into deep thought. He snaps his fingers, and everything is back to normal. Roman relaxes as he stretches his mouth. "Alright, but we are going to needed knock off sherlock." Remus snaps his fingers, and Logan pops up wearing his sherlock outfit.

Logan looks around. "What is going on?"

“Remus’s octopus Arnold is missing, and we’re going to find him before Remus turns the mindscape inside out.” Deceit says with some fear.

"I see." Logan looks up to Patton on the ceiling fan. "Patton?"

"I'm stuck."

Deceit tries to help him down, but can’t. “Virgil!”

Virgil pops up. “What-“

“Help Patton down.” Virgil looks up at Patton and starts grabbing pillows and tossing them on the floor.

Remus snaps and the ceiling fan breaks and Patton quickly screams as he falls to the ground. "There, now focus people."

“Focus on what?” Virgil grumbles.

Deceit pulls him aside. “Arnold is missing.”

Virgil raises a brow. “Why would I care about that-“

Deceit quickly covers his mouth. “Remember when we were kids, and you hid my snake plushie? Now multiply that times creative power.” Virgil looks over at Remus.

Remus as already flip the couch and knock over a bookshelf. "Remus stop."

Logan says Patton rubs his head and stands up. "I'm ok."

Deceit lets Virgil go who rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Have fun.” He sinks out.

Logan grabs Deceit. "Ok, this is not hard. None of us would take him so if someone did take him. It would be Akuji."

Deceit nods. “Okay, Let’s go. Remus!”

Remus looks up, throwing a book behind him. "Ow." it hits Patton. "Stop hurting me."

“Come on. We’re going to Akuji’s room.” Deceit says.

"Of course! That bastard was always jealous of Arnold." Remus sinks out. Deceit, Roman and Logan follow behind when they get there, Akuji is pinned to the wall by Remus. "WHERE IS HE!?"

Akuji winces. “I don’t know-“

“He’s lying.” Deceit states and starts looking around.

Remus summons a knife. "You mess with the wrong side."

Akuji looks between the knife and Remus. “Bathtub.” Roman goes over to the bathroom.

Sure enough, splashing around in a half-full bathtub is the eight leg monst- pet.

"Yeah, he's here," Roman calls out. Remus drops Akuji and runs into the bathroom, pushes Roman away.

"Oh, my precious octy." Remus picks Arnold up and holds him close.

Arnold wraps around Remus. Roman goes over to Akjui. "Why?"

Akuji crosses his arms. “Why not?”

"Because Remus is a psychopath."

“An annoying psychopath.”

Deceit shakes his head. “Don’t do it again.”

Remus comes out of the bathroom Arnold wrapped around his head. "Oh, Akuji~" he purrs in a way that makes them shudder. "You need to be punished." Akuji pales and sinks out.

Remus laughs evilly and sinks out. Roman looks at Deceit. "I am not dealing with that." Deceit nods in agreement and looks to Logan.

"My job here is done." Logan sinks out. 

Deceit and Roman look at each other. "Movie?"

"Movie." and with that, they sink out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have anything writing prompts you want me to do with Remus let me know and I might do them. My biggest rule will be no Romantic RemusXRoman. Their brothers ya weirdos.


End file.
